A Shadow Game...kind of.
by Joeys1andOnly
Summary: Tea is possessed by the evil spirit of her Petit Angel...will Shay defeat her in the Shadow Realm to win her friends back??


**Joeys1andOnly**: I tried to put some humor into this, but if there isn't much, cut me a break!  -_-;; I'm using the character Shay from my story "Decisions, Decisions."  I've decided she's so much like me that I'm going to use her as my Yu-Gi-Oh RPG character, and I'm using her again in this story.  

This story takes place _after_ "Decisions, Decisions".  If you haven't read "Decisions, Decisions" yet, you may want to before you read this story.  If you don't really care, then read on!  ^_~

NOTE: The Witty Phantom Girl, and Shay, are MY characters – the clothing, etc.  Please don't use them in any of your stories!  Thank you!

* * * * *

It was a Monday morning at Domino High.  Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Joey, and Seto Kaiba stood around two desks that had been pushed together facing each other; Tea sat in one, and Shay sat in the other.  They were obviously dueling.  Yugi, Tristan and Bakura were peeking at Tea's hand; Kaiba and Joey were looking at Shay's.

"I play the Witty Phantom in attack mode!" Shay announced, putting the card down on her mat.

Yugi looked at Shay.  "Isn't that your favorite card?"

Shay grinned.  "Yup!  I don't know why.  I just love it a lot."

Joey inspected it from where he leaned over Shay.  "I dunno.  It looks kinda like a sunburned Mystical Elf to me."

Shay seemed to grow fangs, and she suddenly loomed over Joey, her non-occupied hand in a fist.  "Say that again…!"

Joey put up both hands to protect himself.  "Say what?  I didn't say anything!  You must be confusin' me with, uh…Tristan!  Yeah, das right!"

Shay finally smiled and kissed Joey lightly on the lips.  "It's okay…it's not like I called your Flame Swordsman a Lego man with a toothpick or anything."

She turned calmly back to her hand.  Kaiba snorted.  It took Joey a moment to realize what she had said.  "Heyyyy…!"

Tristan rolled his eyes.  "Can we get back to the duel?  Class is about to start!"

Tea grinned evilly.  "I play the Petit Angel in attack mode!"

All of the spectators suddenly had large sweatdrops.  Yugi spoke.  "Erm, Tea…your card is toast.  Witty Phantom beats it out."

Shay stared.  "Why'd you play THAT card, Tea?"

Tea Gardner cackled.  "Because the Petit Angel isn't really a card…it is in fact a disguised Millennium Item, and it can gain me entry to the Shadow Realm!"

"WHAAAAAT??" The group cried.  Kaiba looked in horror.  "A Millennium Item!  The Shadow Realm!"

"That's right…this little pink fluffball will send us to the Shadow Realm to finish our duel!  Petit Angel, transport ussssss!!!!"  Her voice echoed.

Joey leaned over to whisper to Tristan and Yugi.  "So, Yug…you're in love with an evil vampire cheerleader?"

Bakura sighed.  "It was cooler when _I_ was evil."

The classroom dissipated.  Suddenly, the group was standing in a black nothingness.  Kaiba was wondering how they could see.

Tea had transformed, too.  The Petit Angel card was suddenly hung about her neck and was plated with some kind of shiny gold material.  There was a Sennen eye glowing on the forehead of the Petit Angel on the item.  Tea herself now looked more evil.  Her eyes were so dark blue they were almost black.  Her eyes narrowed down like Yugi's did when he transformed to his Yami, and she couldn't stop cackling!

"Hee hee hee…now we shall REALLY finish this duel!  BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Seto leaned in to Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Bakura.  "Erm…so what do _we _do?"

Tea answered for them.  "I assume you remember the Yu-Gi-Oh English episode number 13, titled 'Evil Spirit of the Ring'?"

The group nodded, looking meaningly at Bakura.  He laughed nervously.

Kaiba raised his hand.  "I didn't!  I had a board meeting the day that aired!  I've been wanting to find out what happened that episode!"

Joey was opening his mouth when annoying Yugi stepped forward.  "Basically, Bakura had control of a Millennium Item, and his evil Yami took me, Joey, Tea and Tristan to the Shadow Realm, where we were transformed into our favorite cards and we had to duel as them."

Tea cackled.  "Right again, little Yugi!  And guess what I'm going to do NOW?"

Joey fell down, anime-style.  "Oh no…"

"Hee hee hee…BE TRANSFORMED!!"

Suddenly, Shay's friends were seemingly warped into a swirling mass of blue light that finally dissipated into Shay's deck.

Shay looked on in horror.  "What happened to my friends??"

Tea eyed Shay up.  "Are you stupid?  Have you been listening at all?  Your friends have been changed into their favorite cards, and they have been placed randomly in your deck.  Duel well and you win them back!  If not…you and your friends stay forever in this Shadow Game!  BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Shay twitched and sweatdropped.  "Oh."

Tea grinned evilly and looked at Shay.  "It's your turn, little one.  You have your Witty Phantom out on the field – or is he?"

Shay looked down on the new and improved field.  She found herself looking at…herself.

"What is DAT?" Shay cried, Joey-style.  She peered closer.  "Is that…is that…me??"

It was.  It was a miniature version of Shay herself, except that she was dressed in strangely familiar purpleish-blackish garb.  Shay gasped, the truth striking her.  "Th…that's me dressed up as the Witty Phantom!!"

She indeed was dressed as her favorite card, but with modifications.  The Shadow Realm had modified her little form in the clothes of the Witty Phantom.  Instead of long dress pants, the little Shay Phantom wore a short dark purple-black skirt.  In place of a tuxedo, she wore a dark purple vest on top of a light blue tee shirt, which was completed with the familiar yellow tie.  On top of her head sat the snazzy Phantom top hat.

Her little form down on the battlefield looked up for the first time and gasped, seeing a giant form of herself.  "What the heck…how did I get down here?!"  Then she looked down on herself and grinned.  "Ooooh, cool!  Fashion statement!"

The big Shay looked down on the smaller.  "Listen to me.  You really are me…but you're not…OHHH!!  Never mind.  All I can say for certain is that you ARE the Witty Phantom.  Got that?"

Tea cackled.  "Not quite.  You are not the Witty Phantom – but in fact the Witty Phantom Girl!"

The little Shay laughed.  "Cool!  What a neat outfit!"

The real Shay looked down.  "Don't laugh!  This is serious!"

"Okay…"

Tea stared at Shay.  "It's your turn."  Cackle.

Shay reached a shaking hand to her deck.  'Heart of the cards, heart of the cards…I need a good card!' she thought to herself.

She took the top card and looked at it, gasping in surprise.  The Blue Eyes White Dragon!

"I play the Blue Eyes White Phantom in attack mode!"

Tea paid no attention.  She rocked back and forth, arms wrapped around her legs, which were pulled up to her chest.  "Hee hee hee…nobody beats me at my Shadow Games!  I will win…WIN!!!!  BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Shay sweatdropped, then gasped in surprise as a small Seto Kaiba emerged on the field, dressed up in a blueish-white dragon costume!

The little Shay turned to look at him and began to crack up.  "Oh my god!  SETO!  Oh, this is too FUNNY!!!!  Who has a camera?!"

"…?" Seto looked down upon himself, then jumped up in surprise, almost as if he was recoiling from a spider or a bee.  "What the…this isn't Halloween, is it??"

Then he looked up.  "Shay??" Back to the little Shay.  "Shay!  There are two of you…" and he looked at his tail, which was wagging behind him.  "Hey!  Neato!  I have a tail!"

The big Shay looked with triumph at Tea.  "This match is over!  I've won!"

Tea stopped rocking.  "Wha…what do you mean?"

Shay laughed.  "You were so wrapped up in yourself that you forgot to put a REAL card down…after your Petit Angel transformed into its Millennium Item, you left yourself with absolutely no Monster or Magic cards on the field…which means I can attack your direct life points!  And with a Witty Phantom…erm, Girl, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon, I have a total attack strength of 4400, which wipes out your remaining Life Points!"

Tea screamed.  "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The large Shay narrowed her eyes.  "Witty Phantom Girl, use your Phantom Warp!  Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lightning!!"

Kaiba, his mouth not big enough to form a big ball of lightning, spread his hands instead, the crackling white ball forming between them.  Shay did the same, except a dark purple square of light materialized instead.  Finally, with both masses at their largest size, Seto Kaiba and Shay pushed them forward at the evil Tea.  The two attacks intertwined, forming something like a rope of light before it struck Tea.

Both Shays and Seto Kaiba looked around as the black world faded into the Domino High classroom.  It was all exactly as they had left it – except Tea was slumped back in her chair, unconscious.  Shay sat in her chair again, except that instead of her school uniform, she was wearing the garb of the Witty Phantom Girl.  And Seto Kaiba…need I say what HE was wearing?  ^_~

They all blinked in confusion, before turning to stare at Kaiba.  Sure, Shay was wearing a purple-black suit, but Kaiba was wearing the Blue Eyes White Dragon costume, very similar to the Barney costume we all know and hate.  Kaiba's head was located in the gaping mouth of the Blue Eyes.  He looked out for a moment, saying "What?" before looking down for the second time at himself and yelping.  "What the…"

Joey snorted.  "Hey, Kaib', Halloween isn't for another six months, man!  Lose the costume!"

Yugi rushed over to Tea.  "Oh my god!  What happened to Tea?"

Tristan and Bakura rolled their eyes, Tristan speaking.  "Duh, Yugi!  We heard everything from the deck.  Tea was possessed by the evil spirit of her Petit Angel!"

As he said those words, the actual Petit Angel card fluttered down to the dueling mat.  Tea slowly began awakening, her eyes the normal size once again.  "What happened…did I pass out?" Her eyes slowly refocused on Yugi.  "I had this really weird dream where…" Tea trailed off as she stared at Kaiba.  "Um, excuse me Kaiba, but did you know that you were wearing…"

"I know, I KNOW!" Seto Kaiba said, turning beet red.  With one last look at his beautiful Shay (must read "Decisions, Decisions" to understand) he turned and fled from the room.

Shay stood up and stretched, then she looked happily upon herself.  "This is the COOLEST outfit!  I could wear this out in public…maybe without the hat and the tie."  She hugged herself gleefully.

Joey suddenly grabbed Shay and kissed her hard.  "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Shay looked up at him, surprised.  "Do what?"

Joey flushed and looked at the ground.  "I dunno.  But that line is cool in lotsa movies, I wanted to try it out."

Shay giggled and kissed him again, and rested her head against his chest.  Joey stroked her hair and leaned his head against hers.  Bakura, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea looked away, embarrassed.

Suddenly, the teacher strode into the classroom.  She stood at the front and yelled, "Can somebody please tell me why Seto Kaiba is out in the hallway wearing a Halloween costume?"

Everyone fell silent.  The teacher, noticing Shay's peculiar garb, folded her arms and stared levelly at her.  "Miss Corbett.  Care to explain?"

All eyes on Shay.  She stuttered a bit as she spoke, often looking to Bakura and Yugi for help.  "Erm…uh…well…we had this bet, you see, and…uh…Seto Kaiba and I lost, so we had to wear…costumes…" She faded off.

Thankfully, Yugi spoke up.  "She's right.  It was a bet, me and Bakura against Shay and Kaiba, so they had to wear their Halloween costumes to school…they'll change, won't they, Shay?" He looked meaningfully at Shay.

"Oh, erm…of course."

The teacher looked dubiously once more at the group, then sighed.  "All right.  Shay, Kaiba is standing in the hallway, you grab him and get out of those silly clothes.  Class, take your seats and open up to chapter 15 in the Geometry textbook."

Shay stood dumbfounded a moment longer before shooting a thankful look to Yugi and running out of the room.  Seto Kaiba waited outside.

"So, what excuse did you think up?" Ice blue eyes stared down.  Shay flushed.  "Erm…we had a bet with Yugi and Bakura, and we lost it, so…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes.  "That's a good one." He flashed a rare smile.  "I'm wearing my school clothes under my costume, but what about you?"

Shay pulled uncomfortably at her collar.  "Uh, I think I have an extra set of clothes in my locker."

Seto sighed and began to yank off the costume.  "Help me out here, will ya?"

They finally had him out of the thing.  "Now what do I do with it?" Kaiba stood with the costume in both arms.

Shay shrugged.  "I dunno…take it home and give it to Mokuba, I guess."

They walked together to Shay's locker, where she grabbed her spare clothes and ran to the bathroom to change.  She came out and deposited her Witty Phantom Girl garb in her locker.  "Let's go back to class."

Kaiba looked around the hallway for a clock.  "How late are we?"

Shay glanced at her watch.  "Only about ten minutes."

They walked in the classroom together and plopped down in their seats.

The rest of the day passed normally.  All of Shay's friends were back to normal – except for one time – where she could have sworn she heard Tea cackle…

* * * * *

**Joeys1andOnly**: Erm…kinda strange, I know.  Please R+R!


End file.
